Lets hope tomorrow never comes
by zypherblaze
Summary: Its the night before Soul is set to become a Death Scythe but it appears Maka is taking it differently than expected. Can our favorite white haired pianist offer some comfort?


**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Soul Eater, but someday I WILL own something totally cool and awesome just like it! Muuuuhahahahaha! *coughs awkwardly***

All of Death City was in a slumber, all but one; young Maka Albarn was sitting on her rooftop beneath the cynical moon. She had tried every trick in the book to fall asleep, warm milk, tea, meditation, EVERYTHING! Apparently insomnia was plaguing her tonight, and considering recent events, that didn't come as a complete shock to her.

The day had been filled with agony. Despite receiving a 'Congratulations' from everyone she knew, the fake smiles Maka had to put on for their sake were almost _physically_ painful. Maka was not used to hiding her feelings, if something was wrong she knew she could always talk to one of her friends and they would be there for her, especially Soul. But now, she was afraid they would say she was being ridiculous or they wouldn't understand; I mean it's not every day you fall in love with your weapon partner. And so the gifted meister decided to sit outside on her rooftop, in hope that the heavens could provide an answer for her, but unfortunately she was running out of time.

"_Tomorrow's the day" _She thought softly; it's been echoing in her head all day, she couldn't forget it. This was the moment she had been waiting for for most of her life, the moment she had been working for endlessly since the second she stepped foot into the academy. And now…it was finally here. So why wasn't she as happy about it as she thought she would've been? Maka already knew the answer to that; the meister's thoughts once again drifted to her lazy, but amazingly loyal partner for the umpteenth time that day.

She had caught a glimpse of him before coming out here, and slightly envied him for sleeping so soundly. After all, in a matter of hours she would lose him. At that realization she felt a sharp pain in her chest. The young girl had spent all evening recalling events between her and Soul. There was the very first time they met, the time when he protected her from Stein, the fight with Chrona where he nearly lost his life for her, their battle with the Kishin and the everyday moments spent together, even the arguments. For some reason Maka kept those memories closest to her heart.

It's not that Maka was unhappy about making Soul into a Death Scythe, no! And the last thing she wanted was to sound like she was feeling sorry for herself. She truly was proud of herself and of Soul for what they accomplished; it was just the consequences that she was dreading.

A cool breeze just past and Maka hugged herself tightly. '_I should've brought a jacket'._

"Maka?"

Surprised the youthful heroine turned around to face the object of her thoughts.

"Soul? What are you doing out here?"

"I could you ask you the same thing." Soul remarked, coming over to sit by his companion. "Are you alright? You've been acting strange all day. "

At the concern in his voice Maka almost told him what was wrong. But decided against it; she wanted Soul to be happy, not concerned about something that was her problem.

"Y-Yeah, I'm _fine_." The last word came out an octave higher than normal. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Nothing to worry about. I just needed some air." Maka gave him the best fake smile she could muster, managing to avoid his eyes at all cost. She wouldn't be able to handle it if she didn't.

"You're lying."

At the sudden accusation Maka's eyes widened and she finally looked at her accuser. Her confusion was clear as she gazed over Soul's aloof appearance and his familiar eyes that now held something foreign in them. "How would you know?" Her response was a little defensive as she turned her attention back to the city.

"Because…" Soul started, following her gaze. "Usually when you're upset you sit in the kitchen in the middle of the night, drinking hot chocolate with those stupid mini marshmallows you like so much. And then when you're **really** upset, you come out here. The last time you were here it was after my accident with Chrona."

At the mention of his accident Maka visibly flinched. Her mind took her back in time to that horrible era. After Soul coming so close to dying, it was then that Maka knew she was irrevocably in love with him. It was the first time since their partnership that she got taste of what it would be like without having her white haired weapon every day. It was the first time contemplating what she would do if he wasn't around anymore; and when she couldn't, that's when she knew he didn't only have her companionship, but he had her heart as well.

"So…what's got you so upset?" Soul asked, seemingly tired of waiting for her to respond; although now she had his full attention.

Before Maka could open her mouth to speak, she felt a drop; and then another and another and another. It didn't take long for the clouds to unleash their fury on the teens.

Soul stood up abruptly "Maka come on, we have to go inside." The slight urgency in his voice did not go unnoticed by the meister, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to care. Maka did not seem to mind sitting in the rain, anyway when she was younger her mother used to tell her that the rain was nature's way of washing all the bad stuff away, and that was something Maka could use a dose of.

"Maka!" Soul was getting more aggravated by the second and she didn't blame him.

"You go ahead Soul, I'll go in later." Maka mumbled to Soul, and even though he barely heard it he still gave her and incredulous look.

"What are you crazy! Sitting outside in the pouring rain is not cool Maka; you'll end up getting sick. COME IN-SIDE!"By this point Soul was furious and could not for the life of him understand what was going on with his meister's head.

"NO!" Maka stood up, she could be just as stubborn as Soul if she wanted to be. Their clothes were now drenched and Soul's blood red eyes held anger and disbelief in them.

"WHY NOT!"

"Because if I…"Maka clenched her fists and focused on her shoes. "BECAUSE IF I GO TO BED NOW IT WILL MAKE TOMORROW COME EVEN FASTER!"

Maka was shocked at her confession but couldn't stop there. She took her attention of her shoes but refused to look at Soul, anything but Soul. "I don't want it to be tomorrow! IT CAN'T COME!...it just can't" Maka whispered but soul heard it clearly.

The scythe meister was suddenly grateful for the rain. It seemed that the weight of everything finally caught up to her and Maka could no longer hold back the tears. She hoped that her tears would blend in with the rain and Soul wouldn't notice her crying; but who was she kidding, this was her significant other, there wasn't **anything** he wouldn't notice about her.

"I just…I just want more time. It's too soon. I…I don't want lose you yet." Maka's voice was beginning to crack and she was finding it difficult to even form sentences now. Her tears and the rain made it impossible for her to see anything and she began to furiously wipe them away; still not able to bring herself to look at Soul. Maka has been through countless of battles and injuries, but **nothing** was worse than this kind of pain, nothing was worse than losing someone you love.

Maka unexpectedly felt strong arms wrap around her and into warm solid chest. Maka immediately hugged him as if he was her life line and cried in his embrace.

"Shhh…" The young weapon soothed, as he placed her head in crook of his neck. "You baka, **what on Earth** made you think you could get rid of me that easily. " Soul said with one of his few _real_ smiles.

Slightly confused Maka glanced up and looked into his eyes; they were as soft and as gentle as she had ever seen them.

"Maka. Get this through your head." He commanded slowly and with a stare full of what she could only hope was love. "You are the most important thing in the world to me. " Their foreheads were touching and Soul was gazing at her with eyes so intense, she nearly forgot how to breathe. Her tears were long gone now and she almost giggled to herself at what a fool she had been; earlier today, another main reason why she was afraid of tomorrow was because now she would never have the courage to tell Soul how she felt about him. Their warms breathes mingled and the green eyed girl fought the urge to kiss him right then and there.

"Unfortunately for you, you're stuck with me for a very long time." He replied with his usual cocky smirk.

Maka feeling better than she had in the longest time wrapped her arms around her new found lover and laughed. "I love you Soul-kun" With eyes shining with contentment, she leaned forward.

"I love you too Maka-chan" The scythe weapon whispered against her lips.

The two kissed with long awaited passion, both oblivious to the downpour. For Maka this was what she needed all along, quickly she felt the damage repair itself inside her soul and a huge burden was lifted. She had always felt that she could do anything with Soul, but these new emotions were…indescribable was really the best way she could put it. When the couple pulled apart they were completely out of breath, and happier than either knew how to be.

"Geez tiny tits, you sure know how to overreact. Next time just come to me and we skip these overdramatic confessions." Soul chuckled, and before he knew what he was getting himself into…

"MAKA, CHOP!" was heard in the distance.

**Soul and Maka out in the rain; tsk, tsk, tsk, let's hope they don't catch a cold;) **

**Liked it? Hope so. Now… Review, please please ppppllllleeeeeaaasssssseeee. Uuummmm….don't mean to sound desperate, reviews make me happy. Hehe. I'm going to go now.*runs to hide under desk***


End file.
